Five Lives
by keira-kyuketsuki
Summary: Five lifetimes. That's how many times she would love him. Little did she know, she was the sixth. Each chapter a different couple. Includes Naruto, Hades and Persephone, Anima, and any others. IchiHime, PersephonexHades, GaaSaku, NanaxHusky.


**I own nothing.**

_If I could live five times, I would always love you._

I searched for Hermes, finding him feeding Cerberus. He was always so kind to the three-headed dog, that's why he was always let through. Hermes heard me approach.

"Lady Persephone," he bowed to me, "How is Master Hades?"

"Not well. His health has been deteriorating since the ancient spectre escaped. You bring news of it, I suppose?"

"Yes. The shade has been appearing to the living, telling them horrible stories of Master Hades's 'cruel rule'. The living have shunned him, and begun to forget. Maybe a few still remember and respect him, but they, too, are slowly turning their back."

I sighed. Before I came here, to the underworld, Hades _had_ been a cruel king. But he has changed since he met me, I promise. His ice-cold eyes grew warm, and now he puts people's souls where they truly belong, not just throwing them wherever depending on his mood. He's set up a council to judge souls, a fair and just one. But the spectre that escaped was bitter toward him. I forget who he was, but he had died long before Hades met me, at a time when the Lord of the Dead was bitter and angry. The shade had been thrown into the fields of punishment. He escaped a few years back, full of anger and rage.

"Lady Persephone, you know what will happen when Lord Hades dies, right?"

I nod. The underworld will fall. Everyone there will die, crushed under the weight of the world, literally. I won't let that happen. As Queen of the Underworld, I will rescue my loyal subjects.

The only thing is, I don't know how.

Instead of dwelling on it, though, I take precautions. I release Cerberus's chains and hand them to Hermes. He looked at me worriedly. "Just in case," I tell him to relieve his worry, "but tell Charon not to bring anymore over, to get them out and leave himself. And Hermes? I have one last request." He looked at me curiously. "If… If the worst happens, find a replacement. Make sure he will share the same ideals. Make sure he adheres to our system. And tell my mother not to worry. If I die, tell her to keep the world warm, to not cancel our six-months of cold, sox months of warmth agreement. That I will have died for the man I love."

The messenger god nods and leaves with the dog I give one last pat. Four heads turn to glance at me one last time. I force a smile on my face and give them a hearty wave. Once they are out of sight, I go deeper into the underworld, releasing the souls that were found innocent. The Furies reached me as I was releasing the heroes. They asked me why I was doing this, but I told them to leave the underworld if they wanted to live. I had to order them to do so, and as Queen, they had to obey me. I returned to my ailing husband's side.

"Our world is empty," says he in a raspy voice. I swear, he grows older as the seconds go by.

"I have released most of the souls here. Our subjects are safe." I tell him. He holds my face with one wrinkled hand.

"My dear Persephone, you must leave too. What will your mother say?"

"I do not care. I love you, Hades." I take his hand in mine and place a soft kiss on it.

I can feel our realm shaking. Shuddering. He is going to be gone soon. I release his hand.

"Look what I have." I reach into the pocket of my dress and bring out a ripe red pomegranate. I break it open, then feed him a few seeds. He smiles and accepts them, licking the juice off my fingers. He takes a few and feeds them to me. I eat them, then kiss his fingertips. I'm overcome with sadness. I grasped him in a tight hug. "D-don't leave! I don't want you to go! Stay, just hold on!"

He shoved a few more seeds into my mouth, quieting me up. I chew them, tears streaming down my face. "My dear, do you know what happens when a god dies?" I shake my head no. "Neither do I." He seemed to grow young again, as if my presence lifts his spirits. His now strong hand squeezes mine. "Let's find out together, shall we?"

I lower myself onto our bed. The bed we've tried for a child on, but failed. The bed we spent many cold nights in each other's warmth on. Now, the bed we die together on. We feed each other the remaining seeds of the pomegranate, the symbol of our love. Rocks fall around us. I meet his lips in one final farewell kiss, and then the world goes dark.

**I almost cried writing this. BTW, all the chapters will end like this - the main couple dying. The next is Nana and Husky from +Anima!**


End file.
